Vanguard: Inferno
by mhdante10
Summary: a fanfic i made when i'm bored. it's a story about a guy on a small town. the only thing fun for him in this town is cardfighting. i don't own cardfight vanguard or it's cards. i only own this fanfic.
1. Episode 1 : The End

A man with dark blue hair, red eyes and fair height walk through the street. he is dressed with black trouser, red sweater and a hoodie jacket on top of it.

Harris: (i hate this town.)

By the way, my name is Harris. Right now, I'm a high school student. I just move to this town, thanks to my parents moving to Singapore they left me at this small town. They make me live with my uncle and cousin. Right now, I have nothing to do.

Harris: (damn you, Ruka.)

-Harris's Flashback-

Harris: take a look around?

Ruka: yeah, you just arrived, right? And school starts 2 more weeks.

She is my cousin. She's a year older than me. If you ask me, she looks like the older sister type from a visual novel. She has red long hair, blue eyes and fair body.

Harris: will you come with me?

Ruka: nope, I have errands to do. You can to the hobby shop down the street, I think there is many people that like to play cards like you.

Ruka: what's it name again? Vanguard, right?

Harris: yeah.

Cardfight vanguard, a card game I recently played. Somehow it became really popular since it first release. Even the company doesn't needs that much advertisement. Well, at least it's fun.

Harris: well then, I'm going.

Ruka: take care.

-Flashback ends-

I stood in front of the card shop.

Harris: Card Empire, huh?

Harris: (brother…)

That's one flash name for a hobby store. I walked in, I became slightly surprised when the door opens automatically.

Harris: (an automatic door.)

Shop keeper: welcome.

Harris:…

A female shop keeper greet me from the counter. she is probably my age, she have blue long hair and green eyes.

She seems more taller than me.

Shop keeper: are you new here?

Harris: kinda.

Shop keeper: do you want to buy any trial deck. The new trial deck has already arrived, you know.

Harris: not interested

Harris: can you tell me who is the strongest cardfighter here?

Shop keeper: the strongest one? That might be Tohru.

Harris: where is this Tohru?

Shop keeper: oh, I'll call him.

Harris: thanks.

After I said that she waves to one guy in the shop and call his name.

Shop keeper: Tohru, someone wants to fight you.

A spiky hair guy with green eyes and hair answered.

Harris: so, you're the strongest here, huh?

Tohru: yeah, you wanna fight?

Harris: put your vanguard.

Tohru: you're on.

After he said that we moved to one of the unoccupied table. We both put our starting vanguard into the table. And draw five cards.

The cards I draw was **Embodiment of Armor, Bhar, Dragonic Overlord, Dragon knight, Nehalem, Flame of hope, aermo and Embodiment of spear, Thar.**

Tohru: I'm good, how about you?

Harris: same.

Tohru: okay, let's start**.**

We both flipped our starting vanguard, revealing our clan.

Harris: Stand up, The Vanguard! **Red Pulse Dracokid**!

Tohru: Stand up, vanguard! **Guiding Zombie**!

Harris: (granblue, huh)

Tohru: kagero, the flame dragons. Pretty cool.

Harris: I'll go first! Draw!

Harris: Ride the Vanguard!** Embodiment of Armor, Bhar**!

**Embodiment of Armor, Bhar/G1/Power 8000**

Tohru: what's with you saying "the", does it make you sound cooler?

I ignored him and moved my grade 0 to one of the rear guard circle.

Harris:** Red pulse Dracokid** move to the bottom left rear guard circle. I end my turn.

Tohru: power 8000 huh? i got just the card to beat him. I ride **Dandy guy romario!**

**Dandy guy romario/GI/Power 8000**

then he moved his grade 0 to back of his vanguard.

Tohru: Activating **Guiding Zombie**'s skill and attacking your **Bhar** with my **romario** boosted by **Guiding Zombie**!

**Dandy guy romario/Power 13000 vs Embodiment of Armor, Bhar/Power 8000**

Harris: power 13000. tch, no guard.

Tohru: Since I'm attacking with my vanguard, i got to drive check.

Harris: yeah, i know that. I'm not a noob, you know.

Tohru: okay, here goes!

he flips the top card of his deck. When i see the card he drive check, my eyes widen.

**Drive check/Ghoul Cannonball/Critical Trigger**

Harris: Damnit!

Tohru: Lucky me, i give all effect to my vanguard.

Harris: damage check.

I flipped my first card.

**Damage check/Dragonic Overlord**

Tohru: too bad, there's no trigger.

Harris:Shaddup.

Then i flipped my second card.

**Damage check/Dragon Dancer Monica/Draw trigger**

Harris: draw trigger. I give the power bonus to Bhar, and draw a card.

Tohru: lucky.

Harris: look who's talking.

Tohru: but you got a sexy dancer and I got a cannon ball.

Tohru: well, turn end.

Harris: okay, time for some counter-attack.

i drew a card.

Harris: Ride the vanguard!** Dragon knight, Nehalem!**

**Dragon knight, Nehalem/G2/Power 10000**

Harris: Calling **Flame of hope, aermo** and **Heat nail salamander** to rear guard.

Harris: Switching **Red Pulse** and **Heat nai**l's position.

Harris:** Red pulse** attack!

**Red pulse Dracokid/Power 10000 vs Dandy guy romario/Power 8000**

Tohru: Damage check.

**Damage check/Knight spirit/Critical Trigger**

Tohru: giving all effect to my vanguard.

Harris: Next, Nehalem attack!

**Dragon knight, Nehalem/Power 16000 vs Dandy guy romario/Power 13000**

Tohru: No guard.

Harris: Check the drive trigger.

**Drive check/Embodiment of spear, Thar/Critical Trigger**

**Harris:** Giving all effect to** Nehalem.**

**Tohru: **damn, damage check.

**Damage check/King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk**

**Damage check/Dandy Guy, Romario**

Harris: yeah, 2 damages.

Tohru: you'll pay for this.

Harris: anyway, turn end.

Tohru: Stand and draw!

Tohru: i ride **Skeleton Swordsman**!

Tohru: activating zombie's skill! i drop top 3 of my deck. And i call **Evil Shade** to rear guard.

Tohru: Swordsman attack with the boost of evil shade! Shade's skill i drop top 2 of my deck to add power +4000 to my vanguard.

**Skeleton Swordsman/Power 18000 vs Dragon knight, Nehalem/Power 10000**

Harris: too much power, no guard!

Tohru: ha-ha, Drive check!

**Drive check/Evil Shade**

**Tohru: **damn,no trigger.

Harris: Damage check.

**Damage check/Burning Horn Dragon**

Harris: don't worry, dude. You're not the only one.

Tohru: sigh, Turn end.

Harris: my turn, stand and draw.

Harris's turn

Damage/3

Hand/6

Harris: ride the vanguard,** Dauntless Drive Dragon**!

**Dauntless Drive Dragon/G3/Power 11000**

Tohru: What! i never saw that card!

Harris: yeah, it's a new card.

Activating red pulse's skill. With one counter blast i can add i grade 3 from my top 5 card of my deck.

i smirk while adding one card to my hand.

Harris: I add **Dragonic Overlord the End** to my hand.

Tohru: what! the end! how can you got your hands on that card. last time i checked it cost about $40.

Harris: I got it from boosters.

Harris: anyway, i call Dragonic overlord to rear guard.

**Dragonic Overlord/G3/Power 11000**

Harris: here goes, Drive dragon attack your vanguard with the boost of aermo. On top of it, drive dragon skill adds 2000 power to that attack.

**Dauntless Drive Dragon/Power 19000 vs Skeleton Swordsman/Power 8000**

Tohru: no guard!

Harris: Twin Drive check.

**First check/Bellicosity Dragon**

**Second Check/Embodiment of Armor, Bhar**

Tohru: fuh, no trigger.

**Damage check/Rough Seas Banshee/Critical trigger**

Tohru: luckyy, give all effect to vanguard.

Harris: Aermo's skill, i send Bhar to the drop zone and draw one card.

my eyes sharpen when i draw that one card.

Harris: next Dragonic overlord attacks with the boost of heat nail!

**Dragonic Overlord/Power 17000 vs Skeleton Swordsman/Power 13000**

Tohru: i guard with** evil shade!**

**evil shade/Shield 5000**

Harris: turn end.

Tohru: hah, my turn at last. Let me show you my avatar!

Harris:(avatar?)

Tohru: master of the Demonic sea, ruler of the undead, unleash your power and open the gate of despair! ride! **King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk!**

**King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/G3/Power 10000**

**Tohru: soul charge, adding 2000 power to my vanguard.**

Harris:(a mega blast unit.)

Tohru: call!

**King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/G3/Power 10000**

**Samurai Spirit/G1/Power 7000**

Tohru: now, my avatar attacks you vanguard! Evil Shade skill! Adding more power!

**King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Power 22000 vs Dauntless Drive Dragon/Power 11000**

Harris: there is no way i can guard that, no guard.

Tohru: heh, prepare for twin drive.

**First check/Chappie the Ghostie**

**Second Check/Rough Seas Banshee/Critical Trigger**

Tohru: hah, i knew a critical will appear! Critical to vanguard, and power to the rear guard Basskirk.

Harris: Damnit, damage check!

**Damage check/Heat nail Salamander**

**Damage check/Embodiment of Armor, Bhar**

Harris: no triggers.

Tohru: that makes 5 damages right? then I'm one step away from victory.

Tohru: Basskirk last attack with the boost of samurai spirit!

**King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Power 22000Dauntless Drive Dragon/Power 11000**

Harris: guard! Thar and Bellicosity Dragon!

**Bellicosity Dragon+Embodiment of spear, Thar/Shield 15000**

Tohru:(damn,i thought it's already the end)turn end.

Harris: now let's end this.

Tohru: huh?

Harris: Final Turn.

Tohru: What!

Harris: Harbinger of destruction, spread your ravaging flames across this battlefield! And rise from the ashes...the Overlord has reached his ultimate form! **Dragonic Overlord The End**! **Break Ride**!

Dauntless drive dragon roars, unleashing a huge light on the battlefield. When the light faded, an armed crimson dragon with blazing wings descends.

**Dragonic Overlord The End/G3/Power 11000**

Harris: Dauntless drive skill, adding 10000 power to The End.

Tohru: wow, this one of those new break rides?

Harris: yeah. and it comes with a special skill.

Tohru: What's that?

Harris: I'll tell you later.

Harris: now, The End attacks your vanguard with the boost of aermo!

**Dragonic Overlord The End/Power 27000 vs King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Power 10000**

Tohru:(The End will re-stand if i let it hit me. then...)

Tohru: I'll guard this one!

when he says that, i smiled softly.

Tohru: i guard with banshee, knight and samurai spirit!

**Rough Seas Banshee+Knight Spirit+Samurai Spirit/Shield 25000**

Tohru: with this you need 2 triggers in a row to pass.

Harris: heh,i don't need 2 triggers in a row to beat you.

Tohru: what?

Harris: Twin drive check.

**First check/Wyvern Guard, Barri**

**Second Check/Dragon Dancer, Monica/Draw Trigger**

Harris: got a trigger, adding all effects to **The End** and draw a card.

Tohru: the hell! All to **The End**!

Harris: let me show you the power that **dauntless drive** gave to **The End**.

Harris: by sending 3 cards from your hand to the drop zone, my vanguard will stand once again!

Tohru: what!

Harris: once again, **The End** attacks your vanguard!

**Dragonic Overlord The End/Power 26000 vs King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Power 10000**

Tohru: and once again i will guard!**Chappie the Ghostie**!**Ghoul Cannonball**!

**Chappie the Ghostie+Ghoul Cannonball/Shield 20000**

Harris: Twin drive check.

**First check/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**

**Second Check/Dragon Monk, Genjo/Heal Trigger**

Tohru: Damnit!

Harris: giving all effect to **The End** and heal one point of damage.

Tohru: damage check.

**Damage check/Knight Spirit/Critical trigger**

Tohru: giving all effect to my vanguard.

Tohru:(I'll just hope he don't have a copy of the end in his hand)

Harris: activating **The End** 's persona blast!

i flipped 2 damage and put 1 copy of **The End** from my hand to the drop zone.

Tohru: oh, no

Harris: oh, Vanguard stand up once again!

Harris: **The End** attacks your vanguard for the third time!

**Dragonic Overlord The End/Power 31000 vs King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Power 15000**

Tohru: this time, i don't guard!

Harris: huh, already giving up?

Tohru: no! I'll hope for a heal trigger.

Harris: suits yourself. twin drive!

**First check/Dragon knight, Nehalem**

**Second Check/Dragonic Overlord The End**

Harris: no trigger, huh?

Tohru: don't "no trigger, huh" me! you know more than anyone that last card is better than any trigger!

Harris: yeah, yeah, just damage check.

Tohru: here goes, give me luck goddess of fortune!

**Damage check/Rick the Ghostie/Heal Trigger**

Tohru: oh yeah. thank you, goddess of fortune. I give the power bonus to vanguard and heal one damage.

Harris: how long will you make this fight last?

Tohru: as long as it takes.

Harris: but, it's no use resisting. This is the end.

Harris: counter blast and persona blast.

Again, I put a copy of **The End **from my hand to the drop zone.

Tohru: damn, he still have another copy.

Harris: **the end** stands, and attack your vanguard for the last time!

**Dragonic Overlord The End/Power 31000 vs King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Power 20000**

Customer A: wow, he stand his card for the third time! He is amazing!

Customer B: There is no way he can guard this attack.

Tohru: (obviously, because I have no card in my hand)

Tohru: damn, you. no guard.

Harris: Twin Drive.

**First check/Embodiment of Spear, Thar/Critical Trigger**

**Second Check/Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa/Critical Trigger**

i smiled evilly.

Harris: I got two critical triggers, giving all effects to **The End**.

Tohru: what! that's impossible!

Customer A:wow, lucky.

Customer B:that's an overkill.

Tohru: Damnit, I'm gonna lost.

Tohru: but there's always hope.(yeah, right...)

Tohru: Final damage check!

**Damage Check/King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk**

Harris: no triggers, huh?

I grab my deck and left my seat.

Tohru: where are you going?

Harris: home, obviously.

Tohru: wait, i want a rematch.

Harris: I'm not interested having a fight with weaklings.

Tohru: what!

Harris: see ya.

i walked to the automatic door and leave the card shop.


	2. Episode 2 : Intercept Impossible

Episode 2

it had been 2 weeks since i Cardfight last time. and today is my first day at school, somehow I'm kinda nervous.

Harris: (damn, why i am this nervous)

teacher: kasuga, please follow me.

i only nodded.

by the way kasuga is my surname. it does sounds kinda weird if you spell my full name. just imagine it "kasuga Harris", what kind of weird name is that?

i followed the teacher into the classroom. everyone is looking at me.

student a: is he the new student?

student b: his face is kinda dull.

Harris:(it's not like your handsome, punk.)

looks like they're gossiping about me.

teacher: please be quiet everyone. kasuga, please introduce yourself.

well, i just need to introduce myself.

Harris: 'sup.

looks like it didn't go well. the whole class burst into laughter. what's so funny about what i said? did they miss hear and though i said soup? Even so what's so funny about that?

teacher: well kasuga, please take your seat. let's start homeroom.

looks like the teacher is trying to calm the class.

-lunch break-

a man with spiky grey hair and sharp eyes approach me. His hairstyle looks kinda like axel from kh.

raguna: hey you're the guy that beat Tohru easily, right?

Harris: yeah, so?

well, it's not that easy.

raguna: that's really awesome, when you stand The End three times. i can feel the rush in my heart.

what does he meant by "rush"?

raguna: you can call me "rags". i sit behind you, you didn't noticed?

Harris: sorry.

rags: no prob, dude. how bout we grab some lunch?

Harris: sure.

-school hallway-

we both chat along the way. i think he is a friendly guy. suddenly we hear a loud voice.

punk: wahahahaha! what a trash!

rags: who's that?

our attention is moved into one of the class.

- class 2-A -

glasses boy: wah! i can't be!

the boy is crying, facing him is a muscular guy, with orange hair. beside him there is two other guy. guess this is what you call delinquent.

shion: hey! stop picking on him.

kaname shion. black long hair, purple eyes, and chearful face. though she doesn't look so chearful today. she is our class rep.

rags: hey, kaname.

she look upon us.

shion: ichigawa and kasuga! what are you doing here?

ichigawa? it must be rags's surname.

Harris: we're just passing by.

rags: that's right. by the way, what happened here?

shion: this jerk pick on kazuko again.

Harris: kazuko?

shion: that boy. he is my childhood friend.

she is pointing on the crying boy.

glasses boy: huhu...

punk: it's his own fault being so weak.

shion: but you're the one dragging him into a Cardfight.

punk: so, what are ya gonna do about it?

shion starts to clench. looks like she is going to hit him. not my problem, but...

Harris: wait, punk!

punk: what do you want? and my name is goudo.

Harris: how about we Cardfight. if i win you won't pick on him anymore.

punk: and if i win?

uh, i never though he would say that.

punk: how about a date with kaname?

shion: what!

Harris: fair enough.

shion: what! that's not fair.

Harris: don't worry i will win.

shion: kasuga...

punk: huh, how 'bout we make this fight more interesting, huh?

Harris:...

punk: let's both bet on our rarest card!

rags: no, Harris! you couldn't bet on your The E...

Harris: sure, i accept your offer.

punk: wahahahaha!

rags: but why?

Harris: i don't know. i just felt like it.

rags: what?

punk: now, let fight in that Cardfight table.

looks like they combined two desk into one Cardfight table.

we both put our starting vanguard in their respective circles.

punk: okay, let's start!

Harris: yeah.

we were circled by a bunch of student. rags, shion and that crying kid is among them.

well, he stopped crying though. looks like shion is able to calm him down.

we both flipped our starting vanguard, revealing our clan.

Harris: stand up the vanguard! Red Pulse Dracokid!

**Red Pulse Dracokid/G0/4000**

punk: my vanguard, stand up! Lizard Runner, Undeux!

**Lizard Runner, Undeux/G0/6000**

rags: so, its kagero versus kagero?

punk: even though your also using kagero, that doesn't mean you're as strong as me.

i smirked when he said that.

Harris: yeah, I'm way stronger than you.

punk: why, you. let's see about that.

punk: draw!

**punk's turn**

**damage/0**

**hand/6**

**none/Undeux/none**

**none/none/none**

punk: i ride **Iron Tail Dragon**, turn end.

**Iron Tail Dragon/G1/7000**

Harris: my turn, draw.

**Harris's turn**

**damage/0**

**hand/6**

**none/Red pulse/none**

**none/none/none**

Harris: ride the vanguard! **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**!

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/G1/8000**

Harris: **red pulse **moves.

i moved **red pulse** to the up left rearguard circle.

Harris: calling 2 **Heatnail salamander**.

**Heatnail Salamander/G1/6000**

i put the 2 **heatnail** on the back of **Bhar** and **red pulse**.

Harris: with the boost of **heatnail**, **red pulse** attacks.

**Red Pulse Dracokid/10000[4000+6000] vs Iron Tail Dragon/7000**

punk: ukh, damage check.

**damage check/Blazing Flare Dragon/no trigger**

Harris: now **Bhar** attacks your vanguard with the boost of **heatnail**.

punk: no guard.

Harris: check the drive trigger.

**drive check/Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa/critical trigger**

punk: ukh, you lucky b*st*rd.

Harris: giving all effects to the vanguard.

**Damage check/Blazing Core Dragon/no trigger**

**Damage check/Flame Seed Salamander/stand trigger**

punk: damn!

Harris: turn end.

punk: stand & draw!

**punk's turn**

**hand/6**

**damage/3**

**none/iron tail/none**

**none/none/none**

punk: ride! **Flame Edge Dragon**!

**Flame Edge Dragon/G2/9000**

punk: and i call** Blazing core dragon **and** iron tail dragon!**

**Blazing core dragon/G2/9000**

**Iron Tail Dragon/G1/7000**

he puts **blazing core** beside his vanguard and **iron tail** below his vanguard.

punk: **blazing core** attacks your vanguard!

**Blazing core dragon/9000 vs Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/8000**

Harris: damage check.

**damage check/Dauntless Drive Dragon/no trigger**

punk: next, eat the attack from my vanguard!

**Flame Edge Dragon/16000[9000+7000] vs Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/8000**

Harris: no guard.

punk: hah! drive check!

**Drive check/Flame Seed Salamander/stand trigger**

punk: giving all effects to** blazing core!**

punk: **blazing core **attacks your vanguard once again!

**Blazing core dragon/14000 vs Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/8000**

Harris: guard with **Rakshasa**!

**Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa/10000 shield**

punk: tch, turn end.

Harris: my turn, stand&draw.

**Harris's turn**

**hand/4**

**damage/2**

**red pulse/Bhar/none**

**heatnail/heatnail/none**

Harris: Ride the vanguard! **Crouching Dragon, Striken**!

punk: **Striken**! you must be an idiot using a card like that.

Harris: …

shion: why? what's so bad about that card?

rags: because Striken can't attack in the vanguard circle.

shion: what! why would he ride that card?

rags: he probably got no other options.

Harris: **red pulse** counterblast.

i flip one card in my damage zone and search the top 5 cards in my deck.

i smirk when i see **Dragonic overlord**.

Harris: i add **Dragonic overlord** to my hand.

i shuffled the card i checked back to my deck.

punk: **Dragonic overlord**. so you got your hands on a card like that.

Harris: call! **burning horn dragon** and **Crouching Dragon, Striken**!

i put them into the upper right and upper left rearguard circle.

punk: hah! you could've ride that **burning horn**, but you ride **Striken**. what a big misplay, wahahahaha!

Harris: rearguard **Striken** attacks your vanguard.

i ignored his insult and slide my card.

punk: uh...

**Crouching Dragon, Striken/10000 vs Flame Edge Dragon/9000**

punk:** blazing core **intercept!

**Blazing core dragon/5000 shield**

Harris:** burning horn!**

**burning horn dragon/15000[9000+6000] vs Flame Edge Dragon/9000**

Punk: that isn't enough to hit me! guard!

**Flame Seed Salamander/10000 shield**

shion: oh, no. he didn't do any damage.

glasses boy: here it comes...

shion: what do you mean?

glasses boy: the card that makes intercept useless.

Harris: turn end.

punk:it's time.

Harris:(time?)

punk: time for me to kick yer ass!

punk: stand&draw!

**punk's turn**

**hand/4**

**damage/3**

**none/flame edge/none**

**none/iron tail/none**

punk: i ride the super ultimate dragon! roar your fangs and seal all of your opponent! **Seal Dragon, Blockade**!

Harris: ukh, **blockade**!

punk: feel the power of the strongest flame dragon! Gravity Bind!

suddenly that dragon's bandage start moving and covering my rearguards.

punk: wahahahaha! now there is no more intercept!

shion: oh, no...

glasses boy: it's over, there's no way he can win without intercept.

rags: Harris...

punk: now what are you gonna do, huh? wanna forfeit?

Harris: ukh...

i looked upon my hand. **Dauntless Drive Dragon**, **Dragonic Overlord** and **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**.

Harris: (damn, this hand won't help me.)

to be continued...


	3. episode 3 : Eternal Flames

episode 3 : Eternal Flames

the story so far: Harris challenges a punk into a Cardfight. if he lost he will lose his **Dragonic Overlord the End**! now with the punk riding **blockade**, his intercept is sealed! can Harris win?

punk: so, wanna forfeit?

Harris: no way in hell!

punk: whatever, you're gonna lose anyway!

punk: call! **Seal Dragon, Blockade**! **Berserk Dragon**! **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**!

**Seal Dragon, Blockade/G3/10000**

**Berserk Dragon/G2/9000**

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/G1/8000**

he call his **blockade** in the upper left rear guard circle, and put the other two on the upper and lower left rear guard circle.

shion: this is bad, his field is almost full.

glasses boy: he's gonna lose...

punk: looks like your friends is losing their faith on you. wahahahaha!

Harris: i don't care.

punk: let's see if you care now! **berserk** counterblast! retire that heatnail behind your vanguard!

Harris: ukh..

i put my **heatnail** into the drop zone.

punk: **berserk** attack with the boost of **Bhar**!

**Berserk Dragon/17000[9000+8000] vs Crouching Dragon, Striken/10000**

Harris: damage check.

**Damage check/Wyvern Guard, Barri/no trigger**

Harris: Damnit..

punk: wahahahaha! next is my vanguard attacking yours!

**Seal Dragon, Blockade/17000[10000+7000] vs Crouching Dragon, Striken/10000**

Harris: ukh, no guard.

punk: drive trigger check!

**first check/Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga/No trigger**

i smiled. it's not a trigger.

punk: don't smile yet! there's still the second check!

**second check/Blue Ray Dracokid/Critical trigger**

i became frightened when i see that trigger. but i tried to hide my fears.

punk: wahahahaha! all hope is lost! critical vanguard and power to the rear guard **blockade**!

rags: no...

glasses boy: it's the end.

shion: why are guy so gloomy about? he still can survive, right?

it's only five damage.

rags: but his other **blockade** is 15000, if Harris only have 5000 or less shield in his hand, he is finished.

shion: man, this is the end! and i have to date that punk!

shion look's more frightened than me. well, maybe because she is gonna date this gorilla.

punk: I'm waiting for our skinship, honey.

the punk is talking to shion. i don't really understand what he meant, but looks like she understand. because she just fainted.

Harris: hey, don't think it's over yet!

punk: oh, still hope for a trigger ,huh?

the punk smiled at me, thinking he already won.

Harris: here goes, damage check!

**Damage check/Dragonic Overlord the End/no trigger**

glasses boy: !

rags: uh...

punk: what! you have **the end**!

punk: but, **the end** or not it's still no trigger! do your second check!

Harris: i know, punk.

punk: my name is goudo!

Harris:(here goes nothing...)

**Damage check/Dragon Dancer, Monica/Draw trigger**

i smirked when i saw Monica. looks like my fate is not yet decided.

Harris: power bonus to vanguard and draw.

punk: even if get one, i bet you cannot guard this one!

punk: end this! **blockade**!

Harris: guard with... !

wait, i forgot **striken**'s skill. so it doesn't matter if **Monica** show's up or not.

Harris: **striken**'s skill activate!

punk: what!

Harris: when you attacked him without a boost, he gains 5000 power.

punk: but! this can't be!

Rags: Striken have a skill like that!?

**Seal Dragon, Blockade/15000 vs Crouching Dragon, Striken/20000[15000+5000]**

punk: it didn't hit?!

shion; I'm still saved!

shion stand up and puts a chearful face.

glasses boy: impossible...

rags: crush him, Harris!

punk: Damnit, you lucky b*tch! turn end!

Harris: let me show you, the true kagero!

i smiled evilly as i said that. i imagined his whole field burned by my never-ending flames.

Harris: final turn!

punk: what?!

shion: final... turn?

rags: here it comes!

Harris: stand&draw.

**Harris's turn**

**hand/5**

**damage/5**

**burning horn/Striken/Striken**

**heatnail/none/none**

Harris: burn this land with your never-ending flames! ride the vanguard! **Dragonic overlord**!

as i said that, Striken is covered with flames, when flames vanished a crimson dragon with large wings roars it's anger.

**Dragonic overlord/G3/11000**

punk; Damnit, it's **Dragonic overlord**!

Harris: **striken**'s skill activate. when a kagero rides him, it gain 5000 power, and a critical.

punk: what! the hell's that skill?! i never heard of this!

Harris: maybe because no one bother using him.

Harris: on top of it, **Dragonic** **overlord**'s triple counterblast!

i flipped three cards in my damage zone.

Harris: he gain another 5000 power, and he stands if he hit the rear guard.

Harris: i call **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**!

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/G1/8000**

i put **Bhar** behind **Dragonic overlord**.

Harris: now, burn! **Dragonic overlord** attacks **berserk dragon**!

**Dragonic overlord/21000 vs Berserk dragon/9000**

punk: ukh...

punk: i have to stop your trail now! guard!

**Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga+Blue Ray Dracokid/15000 shield[5000+10000]**

Harris: check the drive trigger.

i smirked when i saw the golden icon.

**Drive check/Embodiment of Spear, Thar/Critical trigger**

Harris: giving all effect's to **Dragonic overlord**!

punk: no!

now I'm certain I'm going to win.

Harris: burn! **overlord** attacks your rearguard **blockade**!

**Dragonic overlord/26000 vs Seal Dragon, Blockade/10000**

**punk: no guard!**

**Harris: drive check!**

**Drive check/Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa/Critical trigger**

Harris: i give all effects to my vanguard!

Harris: now it's the death blow! **Dragonic overlord**, end this!

**Dragonic overlord/39000[31000+8000] vs Seal Dragon, Blockade/10000**

punk: uaaaah! no guard!

Harris: check.

when i flipped my top deck, a golden icon flashed.

**Drive check/Blue Ray Dracokid/Critical trigger**

punk: what's with your sh*tty luck!

rags: alright! that makes 5 critical! there's no frickin way he would survive that!

punk: Damnit! you f*c*in b*tch!

Hey,hey, the readers might be underage.

Harris: uh, just check your damage.

what with this guy and his foul mouth?

punk: ukh,...

**damage check/Wyvern Guard, Barri/no trigger**

**damage check/Blazing Core Dragon/no trigger**

punk: Damnit, FINAL CHECK!

**damage check/Seal Dragon, Blockade/no trigger**

Harris: in the end, there's no triggers, huh?

punk: uaaaah! Mooooomyyyy!

saying that the punk ran away from class leaving his deck.

Harris: dude, your deck?

he's gone.

fuh, glad that's over.

Harris: hey, rags! let's go.

rags: uh, yeah.

we are about to approach the door, but...

shion: wait!

Harris: what, is it?

shion: he wants to say something to you.

i think she's referring to that boy.

glasses boy:... c-can y-you...

Harris: huh?

he's blushing. his face is all red. maybe he's the shy type.

glasses boy: c-come to c-Cardfight e-empire...

he's shaking. it's like his scared of something.

glasses boy: o-on s-s-Saturday..., please?

Harris: I'll think about it.

glasses boy: b-b-ye...

he runs off.

rags: hey, is he gonna confess his love?

rags said that jokingly.

Harris: no frickin way!

-Saturday-

inside that card shop.

rags approaches me with his smiling face.

rags: hey, you came after all.

Harris: yeah..

I'm sitting on one of the seat, with many opened booster pack on the table.

rags: hey is that booster packs? satisfied with your pulls?

Harris: nope.

rags: what's your rare pulls?

Harris: here.

i lend give the rare cards i obtained.

rags: what! this is really awesome pulls!

Harris: really? all of them is trash for me.

rags: wow, that's cold. look at these cards, Eradicator **Wyvern Guard, Guld**, **Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan**, **Oracle Queen, Himiko**.

rags: you pull 2 RR and 1 RRR! that's damn lucky!

Harris: i don't care about rarity, if i can't use it, it's a trash.

as i said that i opened my final booster. i flipped through the commons to see the rare that i got.

Harris: !

the card in my hand is, **Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant**.

rags: wow, that's an awesome pull.

Harris: you serious? look at the clan.

rags: the clan? it's narukami.

Harris: i bought this set because i though this was some badass kagero dragon. Now I'm really disappointed.

Harris: nee-san, i want a refund.

i looked at the shopkeeper. her name is nishiyo yui.

yui: what? you already opened it, right? then, you can't.

Harris: damn.

rags: how about you make a narukami deck?

i looked surprised.

Harris: you can have two decks?

rags: of course you can, idiot. how about you buy the new narukami trial deck?

Harris: okay. hey nee-san, can you sell me the narukami trial deck?

yui: which one, Resonance of Thunder Dragon or Eradicator of the Empire?

eradicator? it has the same name as some cards i pulled.

Harris: I'll take the eradicator one.

i give my money to yui and take the trial deck.

suddenly the automatic door opened. it's that glasses guy and shion.

kazuko: kasuga? c-could you...

Harris: dude, spill it.

shion: hey! don't rush him. anyway, kazuko wants to fight you.

Harris: fight me? with that small body, seriously?

shion: i meant Cardfight, idiot!

Harris: oh..

kazuko: c-can i...

Harris: sure, put your vanguard( it's not like i have anything else to do in this small town)

i put all my stuff in the table into my bag. and i begin searching for my grade 0.

we both put our starting vanguard and draw five card. i drew **Dragonic Overlord**, **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**, **Wyvern Strike, Tejas**, **Iron Tail Dragon** and **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**.

Harris: I'm good.

kazuko: I'll re-shuffle this 3 cards.

he shuffled his deck, and draw 3 cards.

Harris: let's start.

kazuko only nodded.

i flipped my starting vanguard, revealing my clan. but i guess he already know my clan.

Harris: Stand up The vanguard! **Red Pulse Dracokid!**

kazuko: ...uh, stand up, vanguard. **Angelic Liberator!**

To be continued...


	4. Episode 4 : Vendetta Break

**Episode 4:** **Vendetta Break**

The story so far: Harris beaten the punk, but the glasses boy wants to fight him! Will Harris able to win? Will this fight ends easily? Let's find out….

Harris: Stand up The vanguard! **Red Pulse Dracokid!**

**Red Pulse Dracokid/G0/4000**

Kazuko: ...uh, stand up, vanguard. **Angelic Liberator!**

**Angelic Liberator/G0/6000**

Harris: huh, **angelic liberator**?

Kazuko: ...yes.

I never saw that card. But by the look of the card, it's only a vanilla starter.

Harris: you can go first.

Kazuko: ...uh, 'kay.

He drew a card. I think he is too shy to say "my turn".

Kazuko: …..Uh, I ride **War Horse, Raging Storm**. I don't use its skill.

**War Horse, Raging Storm/G1/6000**

Harris: **raging storm**? (Is he using cross rides?)

Kazuko: ... end.

Wow, that's one quiet turn.

Harris: my turn, I draw.

I drew **Crouching Dragon, Striken**. Perfect.

Harris: ride the vanguard! **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**!

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/G1/8000**

Kazuko: kyaah?!

Looks like he is surprised. Maybe it's because I yelled at him with a loud voice. Maybe I should lower my voice.

Harris**: Red** **pulse**'s skill.

I moved **Red pulse** into the upper left rear guard circle.

Harris: I call **Iron Tail Dragon** behind red pulse.

**Iron Tail Dragon/G1/7000**

Harris: **Bhar **attacks your vanguard.

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/8000 vs War Horse, Raging Storm/6000**

Kazuko: ... no guard.

He say that with a small voice.

Harris: check the drive trigger.

**Drive check/Heatnail Salamander/no trigger**

Kazuko put his damage without a single word. This makes me feel uneasy.

**Damage check/Coongal/no trigger**

That card? Isn't it a **Red shoe** **milly**'s clone? That mean's his deck revolve around soul. I gotta be careful.

Harris: **red pulse** attacks with the boost of **iron tail dragon**.

**Red Pulse Dracokid/11000[4000+7000] vs War Horse, Raging Storm/6000**

Again, he reveals his top card without a word.

**Damage check/Armament Liberator, Gwydion/Draw trigger**

It's a trigger, but at least it's not a heal.

Harris: turn end.

Kazuko: uh, d-draw.

Why is he so nervous, anyway? Were both guys. You normally get nervous when you seat with a girl.

**Kazuko turn**

**Hand/7**

**Damage/2**

**None/raging storm/none**

**None/none/none**

Kazuko: uh, I ride **Liberator of Silence, Gallatin**.

**Liberator of Silence, Gallatin/G2/10000**

**Gallatin**? That brings back memories.

Harris: (brother...)

No! Forget about it!

As I said that to myself, I try to focus on the card fight.

Kazuko looks worried.

Kazuko: ...kasuga?

Harris: it's nothing.

Kazuko: …..okay.

When I daydream about my brother, he already called some unit to field. Behind his **Gallatin**, he called **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth**, there's another one on the left. In front of that **Gareth** there's a **Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion**.

**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/G1/8000[x2]**

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion/G2/8000**

**Nemean lion**? For a grade two, its power is kinda weak. It must have some special skill.

Kazuko: **lion** attacks.

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion/16000[8000+8000] vs** **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/8000 **

Harris: damage check.

**Damage check/Dragonic Overlord/no trigger**

Kazuko: next, is my **Gallatin**.

**Liberator of Silence, Gallatin/18000[10000+8000] vs Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/8000 **

Harris: no guard.

Kazuko: ... drive check.

**Drive check/Armament Liberator, Gwydion/draw trigger**

Kazuko: draw a card.

Harris: damage check.

**Damage check/Dauntless Drive Dragon/no trigger**

Harris: ukh...

Shion: two grade three into the damage, huh? Isn't that good? Why is he "ukh"-ing?

Rags: maybe because of the unit. Probably he wants to use it.

Shion: oh..., by the way, on whose are you betting? Kazuko is pretty good, I think he has a chance.

Rags burst out of laughter.

Shion punches him. I can hear the sound "wham".

Shion: what are you laughing for?

Rags: sorry. But it's impossible to beat Harris. Out of 10 fight, I fight him, I lost 10 times to him.

Shion: but...

I ignored their conversation and continue fighting.

Kazuko: ... uhm, turn end.

Harris: my turn. Stand&draw.

I tried to not use loud voices and draw my card.

**Harris's turn**

**Hand/6**

**Damage/2**

**Red pulse/Bhar/none**

**Iron tail/none/none**

Harris: ride the vanguard. **Crouching Dragon, Striken.**

**Crouching Dragon, Striken/G2/10000**

Harris: calling **Wyvern Strike, Tejas** and **Heatnail Salamander **to rear guard.

**Wyvern Strike, Tejas/G2/8000**

**Heatnail Salamander/G1/6000**

I put **Tejas** on the upper right rearguard circle. And **heatnail** behind him.

Harris: **red pulse** attacks!

**Red Pulse Dracokid/11000[4000+7000] vs Liberator of Silence, Gallatin/10000**

Kazuko: **Gwydion**, guards that attack.

**Armament Liberator, Gwydion/5000 Shield**

Harris: **Tejas** attacks **Gareth** behind your **lion**!

**Wyvern Strike, Tejas/14000[8000+6000] vs Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/8000**

Shion: what? You can do that?

Rags: how much of a noob are you?

Shion: what did you say?!

Shion starts punching rags. It's best to ignore them.

Harris: **tejas**'s skill made him able to snipe your back row.

Kazuko: …yeah, I understand.

He puts his **Gareth** to the drop zone as he says that.

Harris: turn end.

As usual I didn't do that much damage when I ride **Striken**.

Kazuko: … draw.

**Kazuko turn**

**Hand/5**

**Damage/2**

**None/Gallatin/Nemean**

**None/Gareth/none**

Kazuko: I ride **Knight of Fury, Agravain**.

**Knight of Fury, Agravain/G3/10000**

Harris: (**Agravain**?)

Kazuko: **Agravain** skill, soul charge.

Cards underneath the vanguard is called soul. He slides one card from the top of his deck into his soul.

Kazuko: **agravain**'s power plus 2000.

It's the same as **Basskirk**. It's a mega blast unit.

Kazuko: …..calling **Dignified Gold Dragon**! **Blessing Owl**.

**Dignified Gold Dragon/G3/10000**

**Blessing Owl/G1/6000**

Kazuko: **Blessing Owl**'s skill adding power to **Nemean lion**.

Kazuko: **Dignified Gold Dragon** attacks your vanguard with the **boost of Blessing Owl**.

Kazuko: **gold** **dragon**'s skill, power plus 2000.

Actually it doesn't matter, if you power up or not.

**Dignified Gold Dragon/18000[12000+6000] vs Crouching Dragon, Striken/10000**

Harris: damage check.

**Damage check/Berserk Dragon/no trigger**

Harris: too bad.

Kazuko: …now my vanguard attacks with a boost.

**Knight of Fury, Agravain/20000[12000+8000] vs** **Crouching Dragon, Striken/10000**

Harris: tch, no guard.

Kazuko: twin drive check.

**First check/Zoomdown Eagle/no trigger**

**Second check/Flame of Victory/critical trigger**

Kazuko: power to **Nemean lion**, critical to vanguard.

Harris: check the damage.

**Damage check/Wyvern Guard, Barri**

**Damage check/Crouching Dragon, Striken**

Harris: Damnit!

Kazuko: uh..., I'm really sorry.

Harris: eh, no, it's not your fault.

He thinks I'm talking to him. I'm actually talking to my deck, which is kinda weird.

Kazuko: well, then **Nemean lion** attacks.

**Nemean lion/15000 vs** **Crouching Dragon, Striken/15000**

Shion: if this hits, you owe me some steaks, ichigawa.

So, they did bet after all.

Rags: Harris! Please guard this attack, for my sake!

Even if it's not for your sake, I will still guard this attack.

Harris: guard with **Thar**!

**Embodiment of Spear, Tahr/10000 Shield**

Kazuko: uh...

Rags: my wallet is still save.

Kazuko: …..turn end.

Shion; well, kazuko is only 2 damage and kasuga is 5, so this fight is in the bag.

She said that cheerfully.

Rags: don't be so sure…

Shion: huh?

Harris: stand&draw.

**Harris's turn**

**Hand/3**

**Damage/5**

**Red pulse/Striken/Tejas**

**Iron tail/none/heatnail**

Harris: burn everything to ashes with your never-ending flames. Ride the vanguard! **Dragonic Overlord**!

**Dragonic Overlord/G3/11000**

Harris: **striken**'s skill, adding 5000 power and a critical to **Dragonic overlord**.

Harris: **red pulse** counter blast!

I flipped one damage, and search the top 5 of my deck.

I smiled when I looked at one of the grade 3.

Harris: I add **Dragonic overlord **to my hand.

Harris: call! **Dragonic overlord** and **Iron tail dragon**!

**Dragonic Overlord/G3/11000**

**Iron tail dragon/G1/7000**

I put **overlord** on the upper left rearguard circle. And I put **Iron tail **on the vacant circle.

Rags: here it comes! **Overlord**'s ultimate move!

Harris: **Dragonic overlord**! **Eternal Flames**!

I flipped 3 cards in my damage zone.

Harris: my vanguard **Dragonic overlord** gains 5000 power, and it stands when it crushed one of your rearguards.

Kazuko: uh, ah, ukh...

Kazuko looks scared. Well, everyone is scared when I used this skill.

Looks like he is starting to lose his confidence. That is if he have any.

Sometimes that leads to many misplays.

Harris: **Dragonic overlord** attacks **Nemean lion**! Burn!

**Dragonic Overlord/28000[21000+7000] vs Nemean lion/8000**

Kazuko: uh, ah, no guard….

Harris: check the drive trigger!

**Drive check/Dragon Monk Genjo/Heal trigger**

Harris: all effects to vanguard! And heal one damage.

Shion: damn, he is back to four damage.

Kazuko: oh, no...

Harris: oh, yes! **Overlord** stands! Dragonic overlord attacks **gold dragon**! Turned into ashes!

**Dragonic Overlord/26000 vs Dignified Gold Dragon/10000**

Kazuko: guard with **Zoomdown eagle**, **Coongal** and **flames of victory**!

**Zoomdown eagle+ Coongal+ flames of victory/25000 Shield [5000+10000+10000]**

Shion: it's a no pass guard!

Harris: damn, check the drive trigger!

**Drive check/Embodiment of Spear, Tahr/critical trigger**

Harris: (even, if I gave its effects to **overlord**, the attack won't hit...)

Harris: giving all effects to **Tejas**!

Kazuko: Coongal...skill

He slides Coongal from the guardian circle to the soul.

Harris: rearguard **overlord** attacks your vanguard!

Kazuko: ...check.

**Damage check/Halo Shield, Mark/no trigger**

Harris: **Tejas** attacks your vanguard!

**Wyvern Strike, Tejas/19000[13000+6000] vs Knight of Fury, Agravain/10000**

Kazuko: damage check.

**Damage check/Greeting Drummer/Stand Trigger**

**Damage check/Armament Liberator, Gwydion/Draw trigger**

Kazuko: draw a card.

Harris: **heatnail** **salamander**'s skill, I retire **Gareth**.

Kazuko: …..okay.

I shuffled **heatnail** back to my deck. Damn, I should have known this would happen. Why did I use **Eternal Flames**…?

Kazuko: my turn, stand&draw.

Kazuko: ….. Kasuga, sorry for saying this, but…

Harris: but?

Kazuko: final…turn.

My sense became twisted…

It's been a long time….. Since I heard someone that to me.

**Harris's flashback**

_Harris' brother: brother…. This is my final turn!_

_Harris: what?!_

_Harris' brother: hahahahahaha!_

**Flashback ends**

Harris: (why?)

Why must these memories return…?

Kazuko: kasuga… are you okay?

Harris: yeah, let's continue.

**Kazuko's turn**

**Hand/2**

**Damage/5**

**Gold dragon/Agravain/none**

**Blessing owl/none/none**

Kazuko: **agravain**'s soul charge. He gain 2000 power.

Kazuko: calling 2 **flames of victory**.

**Flames of victory/G0/4000[x2]**

He put both **flame of victory** in the right row. They're total power is only 8000, is he planning to attack **Tejas**? Or he's planning to ….

Kazuko: I send both **flames of victory** to the soul to power up my vanguard by 6000[3000+3000]

Uh, on top of it he gets 2 soul.

Kazuko: **agravain**'s mega blast! With this **Agravain** gains power plus 1000 for each of my rearguard, and a critical too.

Kazuko: it's called **Vendetta Break**!

So that's why he starts with **angelic liberator**. And this is why he use **Coongal**. It's all to fill his soul for a mega blast. Damn, I'm careless. I shouldn't attack his vanguard with my rearguard **overlord**.

Kazuko: **gold dragon** attacks with the boost of **blessing owl**.

**Dignified Gold Dragon/18000[12000+6000] vs Dragonic Overlord /11000**

Harris: no guard.

**Damage check/ Dragonic Overlord/No trigger**

Harris: uh…

Kazuko: this is the final attack.

**Knight of Fury, Agravain/20000 vs Dragonic Overlord /11000**

He now acts like a different person. He's not acting like a cowardly shy person anymore. Probably people change's when card fighting. But that doesn't mean he can win.

Harris: guard! **Genjo** and **Monica**!

**Dragon Monk Genjo+** **Dragon dancer Monica/15000 Shield [10000+5000]**

Kazuko: twin drive check.

**First check/Elixir Liberator/Heal trigger**

Kazuko: uhm…, heal one point of d-damage and power to vanguard.

He's nervous again. Well anyone would be nervous if they're between winning and losing. Except me, of course.

Kazuko: s-s-s-second check….

**Second check/ War Horse, Raging Storm/no trigger**

Kazuko: haaaaaah…

He sighed.

Kazuko: well, turn end.

It's time…

Time to end this battle.

Harris: **Final Turn**!

Kazuko&Rags&Shion:

Harris: stand&draw.

**Harris's turn**

**Hand/2**

**Damage/5**

**Dragonic overlord/Dragonic overlord/Tejas**

**Iron tail/iron tail/none**

Harris: Harbinger of destruction, spread your ravaging flames across this battlefield! And rise from the ashes...the Overlord has reached his ultimate form! **Crossride**! **Dragonic Overlord the End**!

Harris: when **Dragonic overlord** is in the soul, **Dragonic Overlord the End **gain 2000 power**!**

**Dragonic Overlord the End/G3/13000**

Kazuko: ukh….

Rags: yes! It's **The End**! end this, Harris!

Yui: don't scream in here!

Yui yelled at rags.

Rags: sorry...

Harris: **Tejas** attacks **blessing owl**.

Kazuko puts his **blessing owl** to the drop zone.

Harris: **Dragonic overlord**! Burn the **golden dragon**!

Again, kazuko puts his card to the drop zone.

Shion: why he didn't attacked the vanguard?

Rags: he is trying make kazuko's field empty. That way **Agravain** power is dropped to 10000.

Shion: what!

Harris: End this! **The End** attacks your vanguard!

Kazuko: guard, **elixir liberator** and **raging storm**.

**Elixir liberator+ War Horse, Raging Storm/15000 shield [10000+5000]**

Shion: he can guard that!

Rags: not if Harris gets a trigger.

Harris: check the twin drive.

**Frist check/ Dragonic Overlord the End/No trigger**

**Second check/Dragon dancer Monica/Draw trigger**

I smiled when I saw the crimson icon flashes.

Harris: All to **the End**!

Kazuko: no….

**Damage check/ Knight of Fury, Agravain**

Shion: the attack passes!

Rags: on top of it he can persona blast….

I put one copy of the end and flipped 2 damages.

Harris: **The End **doesn't End!

I slide my card back to stand position.

Harris: now, the Deathblow! **Eternal Apocalypse**!

Kazuko: I will lose…

He looks down. I meant literary.

**Damage check/ Blessing owl/No trigger**

Shion: noooooooo! My steaks!

Does she only thinks about the food?

Rags: told ya Harris will won.

I'm about to leave my seat, but...

Kazuko: kasuga, one more time, please?

Rags and shion is smiling and looking at me, all hoping for me to say yes.

Harris: no way.

Rags&shion:

Kazuko: why!?

Harris: no way I'm going to fight a weakling like you.

Shion: wait, kasuga! You have to say yes!

Harris: why should I li-

Ukh, she's staring at me. I don't like when people staring at me.

Harris: come, o-

Shion: -stare-

I gave up. I gave up.

Harris: damn, okay, okay.

Shion: really?! Thanks.

She makes a big smile.

Harris: it's not like I'm doing this for you or anything, idiot.

I kinda blushed, I think.

Harris: okay, okay, put your vanguard.

Suddenly the shop's door opened and …..

Ruka: wait a minute, Harris.

Harris: what? Ruka, why are you here?

To anyone who didn't know, she's my cousin. She have mature features, long red hair, and big bust. Totally like the older sister type in visual novels.

Ruka: to fetch you of course.

Rags: wow! Who is she? She's sexy. Is she your girlfriend?

Shion: you have a girlfriend?

Harris: no way! She's my cousin!

Yui: hey! No yelling!

Harris: sorry….

I apologized to her.

Rags: wow I'm jealous man, there's no way my relative will be that hot. She's like an idol.

Actually she is something like that. But I shouldn't tell rags, he'll get all worked up.

Harris: Ruka, why're you here?

Ruka: because dinner is ready. Well no more complaint, let's go home. Dad is waiting.

Harris: wai- ukh!

I feel a soft sensation on my neck. It seems to be rake's hand. Girl's hand sure are different.

Yui: please come again.

Nee-san bows to me and gave me a business smile.

Ruka dragged me out of the card shop, into the streets.

Ruka: looks like you made some friends.

Harris: friends? They're not my friends.

Ruka: wow, that's cold.

But playing without anything to lose, I forgotten how fun it was.

**To be continued…**

So, how do you like my Fanfic? I think I screwed up a bit on many parts. And sorry for the grammar errors and typos. And one more thing, should I keep using script format like this or should I use the normal format?


End file.
